You Belong with me Piccohan
by Kira Sema
Summary: Well a oneshot PiccoloxGohan fanfic. Might be OOC a little. Anyway Piccolo wants to let Gohan know how he really feels about Videl. Also the song matchs a little xD


**Hola people! Kira here. The stories are being updated. Ok only Arleena's Adventure is at the monent. Just saying don't expect an update soon. I gotta use my dad's laptop for this because my stepdad needed to borrow mine for a little bit. **

**You Belong With Me Piccolo x Gohan **

**Piccolo's POV. **

_I see you on your cell phone talking to Videl. I could hear everything she is saying. What's she so pissed about? I know you didn't do anything to her. You'd never do anything to her Gohan. I know you better then that. _

_**"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset she's going off about something that you said cause she doesn't get your humor like I do." **_

_You came up to the lookout the first time in awhile. It was a Tuesday night. Your mom would've killed you since it was a school night to be up here this late. We decided to listen to some music and talk about the first time I trained you._

_**"I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night i'm listening to kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do." **_

_When I heard you couldn't come up this weekend I was a little sad, but was pissed when you said you were gonna see Videl. I decided to follow you and watch you like I used to. I got to a safe spot and meditated. Then I saw images of you._

_**"But she wears short skirts I wear T-shirts. She's cheer captian and i'm on the bleachers dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find and what you're looking for has been here the whole time."**_

_I open my eyes when I see her yelling at you. Can't you tell she doesn't understand you Gohan? If I wasn't so shy about my feelings about you i'd tell you shes no good for you. She doesn't know a damn thing about you or what had happened to you! _

_**"If you could see that i'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me. You belong with me." **_

_After she yelled at you. You saw me up here. You looked like you were depressed at what she yelled at you for. What I can't understand is why she blames you? Your brother and Trunks did that. You said you just wanted to fly around, and I flew with you._

_**"Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself hey isn't this easy, and you got a smile that can light up this whole town I haven't seen in awhile since she brought you down." **_

_You keep telling me it's okay. Deep down I know it's not Gohan. Why won't you talk to me? It hurts me to see you sad and it's because of her! I really want to get you away from her Gohan!_

_**"You say you're fine I know you better then that. Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that? She wears high heels I wear sneakers. She's cheer captian and I'm on the bleachers dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time."**_

_How long are we gonna keep flying for Gohan? I'm just wondering. I'll fly anywhere with you. If there is anything wrong you know you could tell me. I had it and decided to stop and Ki blast you. You really need to get a spar out. _

_**"If you could see that i'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me."**_

_After I did that you just kept flying like it was nothing. I wasn't chasing after you until I knew where you were going. I felt your Ki at your house, and then I flew to your house and stood by my tree there. _

_**"Standing by and waiting at your backdoor all this time how could you not know baby you belong with me." **_

_I decided to meditate while you cooled off a bit. Then an image played in my head from when you were younger and you snuck out at night just to see me. It was just a flew days after your dad had died. _

_**"Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams."**_

_I know where you belong Gohan and it's with me. I might be mean to you, but it's hard to express my feelings for you. No person understands you like I do._

_**"Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me." **_

_I'm still here Gohan i'm still here. I don't care what anyone says we need each other. _

_**"Standing by and waiting at your backdoor all this time how could you not know baby you belong with me. You belong with me. Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me. You belong with me." **_

_Gohan please come out here. I want you to know. You belong with me Kid._

Gohan comes out of his house, and talks to Piccolo.

_"Piccolo. I-I need to tell you something." Gohan said._

_"What kid?" Piccolo asked._

_"I-I love you Piccolo."_

_"I love you to kid." _

Gohan and Piccolo hugged, and then Gohan dumped Videl later on. Then he and Piccolo decided to be together.

**Yea yea don't hate me for this! xD I'm not a GohanxVidel hater I really wanted to do a Gohan and Piccolo one shot with the song! As I said don't expect an update soon :/ Stuff came up, but i'll try to update Arleena's Adventure ASAP. **


End file.
